Harry Potter and the Dark Encounter
by Ad21
Summary: Harry Potter is changing! His behaviour gets him into trouble and he ends up meeting a well-known character!


Things did not seem to change for young Harry Potter. In his 6th Year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, everyone around him was starting to hate him more and more. Harry had only been back to school for at least a week and already he had been suspended for throwing a cauldron at Professor Snape and at least a detention a day for not being able to control his wild temper. All his fellow students cursed at him behind his back and he was become "Infamous" incredibly quickly. After yet another miserable dinner in the Great Hall, Harry was starting to get really frustrated. Why would no one believe him that Voldemort had come back? Had everyone forgotten what he had been through? Harry sat gloomily, playing around with his food. Whilst sitting next to his two friends, Ron and Hermione, who had stuck with him and had been loyal since the beginning. They both glanced at each other, and then at Harry. " I really can't take this any more!" said Harry sadly, wishing he was dead. Ron looked at him and smiled. " Cheer up Harry!" said Ron. "It will be OK. Remember, you are Harry Potter! Everything has always worked out fine for you hasn't it?" Harry stopped moving. Ron gulped, had he said something wrong? Gradually Harry lifted his head higher and higher in Ron's direction and gave the most horrifying stare at him that he had never pulled before. " RON, SHUT UP YOU GINGER-PUBED FAGGOT!" He roared! Everyone in the Great Hall stopped talking and turned towards Harry. Ron's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. Hermione looked absolutely gob-smacked. " HARRY!" said Hermione angrily " That was so harsh!" Harry went bright red; he stood up and looked all around. Everyone was glancing at him, shaking his or her heads in disbelief. Realizing what he had just done and feeling completely thunderstruck, Harry legged it! Far out! And didn't stop running! He continued to run, knocking first-years over and not stopping to say "sorry". Tears started to creep out of his eyes. He stopped running and slumped down on a nearby bench and began to cry his eyes out. Why had everything happened to him? He was sick and tired of being the main attraction and wanted to just be left alone once in a while. Suddenly! A cold voice spoke inside Harry's mind. " I can tell you that! " Harry jumped, tripped and fell to the ground, his glasses flew off his face and his wand rolled across the floor. He looked upward and there, standing before him, appeared to be a death-eater.or was it? Harry quickly placed his glasses over his eyes and stood up, wobbling and trembling. "Ha-ry Pot-ter!" said the figure. " We meet at last!" The figures hands rose into the air and Harry dived for his wand and pointed it towards him. The hands clamped onto the hood of its cloak and it slowly began to pull of its disguise. " Who are you? What do you want? " Shouted Harry. The figure began to speak. " I AM YOUR PAST! I AM YOUR FUTURE! I AM.. BIN LADEN!" " What?" said Harry stunned. And before he could say another word, the figure's disguise vanished and, there standing before him was the world's most hated man! Osama Bin Laden! Laden took his turban off and lobbed it at Harry at an incredible speed. " Wingardium Laviosa!" Shouted Harry The Turban stopped in mid air and then it lowered to the ground. Laden growled at Harry and then equipped his wand. " TERRORISO!" Bin Laden roared. He had cast his own form of Pantronus Charm, except it was in the form of a plane! He flew straight at Harry and took his off his feet and out of a stain-less glass window. That was it.. Osama Bin Laden had killed Harry Potter! What would happen now? What would Ron and Hermione think when they found out? How would Hagrid and Dumbledore react? The questions would forever remain unanswered, because no sooner had Harry had been flown to his death, Laden snatched his corpse and soul and wandered out into the unknown forbidden forests. 


End file.
